


【53】生病时刻

by BAIR



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: I wish you health and happy, M/M, Maldini familiy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAIR/pseuds/BAIR
Summary: 保罗生病了，比利打算去看望他。
Relationships: Alessandro Costacurta/Paolo Maldini
Kudos: 6





	【53】生病时刻

比利按响门铃的时候手心湿漉漉的，在按钮上留下一个清晰的水渍，他暗自吞咽了下，觉得袋子里的可乐瓶子在叮啷作响，比利希望这只是他的错觉，至少玻璃瓶的声音绝对不会比他的心跳还要大，轰隆隆地打雷，仿佛他年纪轻轻就要得心脏病了。在等待门铃应答的几分钟之内，比利差不多后悔了一百次。

******

保罗生病了。

昨天他就在时不时咳嗽，看起来四肢沉重，抢球的反应也不那么及时，比利皱着眉，用余光一直关注着他，担心他的情况，但保罗还是坚持完成了训练。直到第二天，保罗没有出现在青年队的训练场。教练简单地告诉他们，保罗身体不适请假，之后就一个字也不肯多说了，哪怕比利是队长也没办法知道更多，他在整场训练中都显得有些心不在焉，想着保罗现在怎么样了。

回到家里他在门口踢掉鞋子，等不及把它们摆整齐，就跑到客厅拿起了电话。玛丽莎先接了电话，她很耐心，比利略带紧张的说完打电话的原因，玛丽莎很高兴保罗的朋友打电话来关心他。原来早上的时候保罗开始发烧、肌肉酸痛，浑身乏力，他努力起了床，但是在洗漱间一头撞上了门框，于是玛丽莎向学校和球队请假，让他在家好好休息。玛丽莎很无奈，“保罗好久没生病了”。

比利握紧了话筒，他还不想挂电话，支支吾吾拖延着时间，眼睛盯着电话上的数字，手指弯曲缠在电话线上。比利不知道该怎么说，但他实在想和保罗说说话，又担心这样的要求会不会太无理，毕竟保罗的情况听起来需要休息。玛丽莎像能透过电话线看见比利皱着眉头的表情，她十分体贴，“保罗应该也很希望和你聊聊，我相信那会让他心情好一点，你不知道，他可伤心今天不能去训练了”，比利忍不住松了口气，他知道保罗有多么好强，被玛丽莎的语气逗笑了。

然后比利等了一会，就听见玛丽莎把电话转交给了保罗，自己走开了。

“比利，你怎么打电话过来了？”透过话筒，保罗的声音听起来不太精神，鼻音浓重，似乎有点迟钝。

“什么，难道你不喜欢我打电话给你吗？”，比利放心下来，故作生气的说，他们俩一起在宿舍不知道说了多少悄悄话，现在他担心了一整天，连电话都不能打了？

保罗发出一声轰隆的笑，夹杂着沉闷的道歉声，比利心软了，“你昨天就应该休息的，还要坚持训练”，他略带责怪，对保罗也是对自己，他昨天就应该让保罗回去休息的。“我很快就会好的，比利，我了解我自己”，保罗反过来安慰他。

比利转移了话题，他告诉保罗，今天训练的时候克里斯把水桶弄倒在地上，差点害教练摔了一跤，所以被罚加练，引起保罗同情的笑声，他们都觉得克里斯有点笨手笨脚的，但一想到教练的滑稽动作，尤其是在比利绘声绘色的描述下，他们都忍不住笑了。可惜的是，训练完教练宣布了后天比赛的名单，没有比利，也没有保罗——比利红牌禁赛一场，而保罗生病。后天他们两个只能坐着看队友们踢比赛了，这让他们都变得有点郁闷，对着电话沉默。

“你太冲动了，比利”，保罗在电话里瓮声瓮气地说，“本来你可以上场的，教练那么喜欢你”。比利有些无所谓地耸肩，红牌这件事，比利坚定地认为是对方的错。比赛从一开始就情绪火爆，对方有个球员像是认准了保罗一样拼命冲撞他，不停的有小动作。在保罗被扯着放倒了三四次之后，比利就专门盯着他抢。又一次凶猛的铲断之后，双方都收到了黄牌警告，比利对那个人吐了下舌头，引爆了积压不满的情绪，比利清楚地看到他用胳膊肘推开保罗，故意大声地骂，“一个靠爸爸的软蛋”，然后比利的拳头就挥到了对方脸上，以至于在最后还被裁判红牌罚下。

对比利而言，这件事已经过去了，他反而问起保罗的病情，保罗在另一边向他抱怨起浑身的不适，从昨天晚上就没睡好，不能上学，不能训练，睡了一整天，现在躺在床上感觉骨头酸疼，一点胃口也没有，嘴巴里发苦，他闷闷地说，“我真讨厌生病”。

比利想象着保罗现在的样子，忍不住脱口而出，“我可以去看你吗？”

保罗吃了一惊，显得有些犹豫，“现在？你要过来吗？会不会太麻烦了？”

“恩，你想我过来吗？我想过来看看你，晚饭后立刻过来”，比利说出口之后就越发坚定了，以防万一他还是问了一下。

“……那你可以带可乐过来吗？”，保罗停顿了一会问他，有点可怜巴巴的，“我想喝可乐，但是妈妈不让我喝”。

“你现在不能喝可乐”，比利试图拒绝他。

“拜托……求你了，比利，我今天什么都吃不下”，保罗在另一边恳求他，他像是敏锐地感觉到比利的动摇，“队长，我难受……求你了，队长”。

保罗很少这么提要求，他总是因为姓氏而被瞩目，引起流言蜚语，因而十分要强。比利和他的年龄差距不代表谁会更弱势，但生病的人或许总会有一些任性，比利队长就这么稀里糊涂的答应了。

******

玛丽莎打开了门，她的眼睛愉快地弯在一起，露出一个笑容，“亚历桑德罗，你来了”。玛丽莎向他伸开手臂，让他进来。玛丽莎·马尔蒂尼是一位非常美丽端庄的女士，尽管她并不高大，但她的内心却具有强大的力量，在马尔蒂尼先生忙于教练工作，难以同时照顾到家庭的时候，是她支持着这个有众多孩子的家庭，井井有条地准备一切，为保罗和其他孩子们的每一个进步而开心。每一次比利看见她的时候，都会更加尊敬她一些。

“您今天的裙子真好看，玛丽莎”，比利恭敬地拥抱了玛丽莎，鞋子在地垫上用力蹭了蹭，才走进门内。玛丽莎向他抱歉，虽然比利特地过来看望保罗，但她还有其他五个孩子要照顾，恐怕没办法陪他们了。比利连连摇头，是他自己突然跑过来的，并没有必要为此抱歉。

在路过餐厅的时候，比利看见两个姐姐正带着弟弟们玩一种纸片游戏，另一个大女孩在写作业。玛丽莎从餐厅拿了一点饼干和两杯水，眼睛落在他的袋子上，她有些惊讶，“你拿着什么啊？需要帮你放在一边吗？”。

比利迅速地把袋子拿到了身后，“没关系的，玛丽莎，就是我给保罗带的东西，真的”，玛丽莎停了下来，似乎想要看看袋子里的东西。啊哦，这可是他最不愿意看到的——向玛丽莎撒谎，比利试图解释过去——拜托，说点什么啊——他的大脑从来没有转的那么快，“……我……我给他带了一点糖果，还有……牛奶”。

“亚历桑德罗，我想我们都希望保罗身体尽快好起来，对吧？”玛丽莎意味深长地说。比利虚弱地笑了笑，没有回答，要知道对着这样一位温柔的母亲撒谎真的很难，他感觉自己就像是跑完了整场比赛，小腿发抖，后背出汗。保罗，你现在欠我一次，他愤愤地在心里记账。

玛丽莎敲了敲门，“保罗，看看谁来了？”。房间里只开了一盏台灯，但收拾的很整洁，比利看到门后贴着一张球员的大海报，经典的红黑间条衫，书包挂在椅子背后，两双足球鞋被塞在床底。保罗靠在床头，两颊有微微的潮红，头发乱糟糟的，穿着一件蓝色的睡衣。玛丽莎穿过房间，手指轻轻地拂过他的头发，用嘴唇亲吻他的额头，保罗顺从地抬起头，似乎是对温度感到满意，玛丽莎低声告诉他，“亲爱的，我给你拿了杯水，和你的朋友聊会天吧”。比利走上前去，而玛丽莎把水杯和饼干放在旁边，轻轻地走了出去。

保罗从床上坐起来，对比利笑了笑——比利情不自禁地回以微笑，他这才发现保罗的眉毛有点像玛丽莎。“比利！”，他的嗓子比电话里要清亮一点，保罗拍了拍床边，让比利坐在那。保罗也挪动了身体，顺势靠着他的肩膀，比利小心翼翼地调整手臂，以防挤到他们，“你看上去好多了”。

保罗的皮肤散发出一种温暖的热度，呼吸像轻柔的风一样吹过比利的脖子，让比利想到夏天的夜晚。“我已经退烧了，只是妈妈还不放心而已”，保罗叹了口气说，“我好久没生过病了，她差点把这种紧张传染给爸爸”。

比利露出一个微笑，保罗听起来不太像是抱怨，更多的是一种享有太多关心的手足无措，在这个大家庭里，每个孩子都会分散父母的精力，“我给你带了东西，你不想知道是什么吗？”

保罗偏过头看他，蓝色的眼睛反射着灯光，他忍不住惊喜的笑容让比利也轻松地笑了起来，他跳下床，把可乐拿出来，玻璃瓶的外面沁满了水珠，顺着比利的手指流到他的手腕上。“你怎么只买了一瓶？”，保罗疑惑地说。

比利的笑容变得更加明显，他一边启开瓶盖，一边慢悠悠地说，“我想了很久，生病的人当然是不能喝可乐的，不过保罗你这么想喝，我就只有一个办法了”。

然后比利就站在房间中，把可乐一口气喝完了，只在口腔里留了一点点，他走过去吻住了保罗的嘴唇，男孩蓝色的眼睛还在因为惊讶而睁大，那是一个充满汽水味道的吻，冰凉而带有微酸的感觉，柔软的嘴唇相互接触，舌头卷过坚硬的牙齿，比利尝到一点药物的苦味，他的手指抚摸过后颈，被一缕卷发缠住，好吧，你现在不欠我了，小混蛋。

保罗听见他们呼吸的声音，轻盈地漂浮在周围，温热的可乐失去了气泡的刺激，只剩下甜味在神经上跳舞，从口腔流到身体的各处，他注视着比利的脸细碎的绒毛，还看到了自己，小小的倒映在比利棕色眼睛里的自己。

当他们分开的时候，比利打了一个充满碳酸的嗝，保罗猛地回过神来，涨红了脸颊，一股情绪在他的心里炸开，“你！你骗我！”，近乎控诉，又充满不明所以的委屈，保罗觉得嗓子里痒痒的，连带着眼睛都不舒服。比利有些恍惚，他试图抓住什么，又迅速消散了。更重要的是现在，比利靠近了他，抓起保罗的手按在了自己的胸口，尽管保罗试图抽离，却没有成功。“我很抱歉”，比利说，他的声音又轻又柔和，“今天训练场变得很大，很空，克里斯的笑话一点也不好笑，我从没有那么希望你在那”，保罗吸了口气，闭上了眼睛。比利继续说，“所以我这么做了，我……我们都希望你赶快好起来”。

比利向前移动，抱住了保罗，“我很担心你，玛丽莎也很担心你，我想我们还是不要让她失望了”，保罗动了动，他抬起手放在了比利的肩膀上，这让他们更靠近，“这不……这不是我原谅你的理由”。比利感觉到保罗慢慢地放松下来，他开起了玩笑，“我知道，算我欠你一次，好吗？我可以帮你借那种影片，你借不到的那种”。保罗睁开眼，转向了比利，他大声地嗤了一声，类似不用或是无耻，“你待会还要回去吗？”。比利摇了摇头，虽然他来之前没预料到这个，但没什么关系，他说过他要去保罗家。

他们接着又聊了会天，比利尝了两块饼干，觉得很好吃，而保罗说起他最近很喜欢的歌曲，还哼了几句，表示以后想去试试玩音乐。

******

过了一个小时，玛丽莎再进来的时候，已经看到两个男孩挤在床上睡着了，她笑了笑，拿走了水杯和饼干，对地上的可乐瓶盖视而不见，她看了一眼表，决定待会给科斯塔库塔家打个电话，以免家人担心他。

晚上，比利模模糊糊地清醒过来，看见一个人站在保罗的床前。等他揉揉眼睛，看清了是塞萨尔，他弯腰靠近了床铺，表情柔和，摸了摸保罗的额头和胳膊。塞萨尔看见比利醒过来，也对他点点头，然后就走出去了。

保罗会好起来的，他们都知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 这是艰难时刻，人生已无来处，往后只余前路，亲爱的保罗，祝你健康，祝你快乐。


End file.
